The Doppelgangers
by SandieBrody
Summary: A following on from The Hawk and his Eagle by yours truely. Four normal people's lives are changed when an explosion from an experiment of S.W.O.R.D goes wrong, now they reveal themselves to the world and fight for S.H.I.E.L.D against HYDRA. Sara-Lee the leader, Dean an ex-performer and the youngest, Jessica a quiet women who can murder and Ted a scientist.
1. Continuation

**The Doppelgangers**

**So, this is continuing from my chapter on I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning A. I'm continuing to introduce Dean and Sara-Lee and their powers. Ted and Jessica won't probably be in this chapter as I need to add more detail to the other first but they'll come don't worry ;)**

**I'll begin… On with**

Smoke hazed the surrounding area

The distance cry of scared people screaming and running away from the destruction that doomed the city

The ground had been shattered into a million pieces as the running mob of thieves crazily leapt about

The police stood around the edge of the mayhem, unable to do anything

Guns poised but could not focus on a single target

There was no-one to stop them

No-one…

Until…

*Crack* *Swoosh*

The thugs looked to the end of the street to where the smoke drifted apart to reveal a shadow of someone…

*tut* *tut* *tut* "Naughty boys, play times over" Came a soothing voice that had a slight purr

"Kill her!" They roared and the mob yelled while charging at the figure

The shadow leapt up in the air as the mob ran to it but it didn't come back down, one dude looked up and saw a blur of something before…

*Crack*

A bolt of lightning whipped through him and he tried to grab the first thing he could but a whole lot of yellowness swarmed him, completely

It landed behind them and within three seconds time slowed down and she came into the lime light before placing her hands in front of her and the dude watched through his confused vision as her eyes shimmered yellow and pure electrical bolts burst from her hands and zapped the whole mob with one smooth finish and everything went silent after the sound of a whip. The mob collapsed and the police surrounding the area cheered in excitement

The figure moved the smoke and haze with a small charge of static and everyone could see her more clearly, black outfit with an eagle imprinted on the arm and chest and black sleek boots with the boldest golden hair that bounced into curls and her eyes glowed like a moonlight and she strutted towards the chief officer, "I'm sure you can handle it from here" And she jumped up and disappeared in a flash leaving everyone shocked and in bewilderment

…

On the Helicarrier helipad, the women softly landed and walked into the control room, "Tell Fury the threats contained" She told an agent and stood over the working agents below

"Sara-Lee?" Came Fury behind her

"Fury, I have neutralised and contained the treat downtown, shall I see Dean?" She informed him

"I think it's time he was official brought into your team, start training him at once Sara-Lee" Fury told her and she was dismissed

Sara-Lee wandered down the quarters to Room 101 and knocked on it, "Yep, come in"

"Dean… it's time" She told him as he lay on his bed listening to his music and reading a magazine

He looked up at her, "You what?" He was confused

She sighed, "You need to start training so to completely control your powers, HYDRA will become powerful and they need us, me and you and the others… okay?"

"Yeah, okay… after I finish this"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay, what first?"

"Let's go to the gym" She almost dragged him there

"Okay, first show what you can do, try not to destroy the place" She stood near him and watched as he pulled and dragged the fire into complicated patterns and it did look quite beautiful but had no power

"You need to learn how to use it for power, not just show…"

"But how?"

"You need to believe you can't just use it for beauty but also in fighting too"

"You have electricity; I have only fire that's different"

"I'll tell you something… If you get good, I reckon we could actually make you disappear"

"Awesome!"

*Beep* *Beep* the alarms blared

"Oh, damn… come with me" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the control room

They raced through the corridors, "Fury, what is it?"

"HYDRA weapon located in some Brooklyn woodlands, we need you to go, take Dean with you" Fury ordered

"But he's not ready"

"I'm right here you know…"

"Doesn't matter, we need you both, GO!"

"Come Dean let's go…"

"Okay"

The pair of them hurried to the edge of the helipad and Sara-Lee prepared herself to jump and looked at Dean who was looking like he would be sick, "We have to JUMP?"

"Yes, and when you get close to the ground levitate using your fire, okay?"

"Ye-yeah" She jumped and Dean took a deep breath before jumping himself and a sudden rush of fear and excitement ran through him as the feeling of weightlessness ran through him and his fear eventually drifted away as he could see the whole of New York and more

"You do this often?" He yelled to Sara-Lee who turned her head to looked at him

"Last time I did it was less than an hour ago; it's easier than flying a Quinjet"

They flew around for many ticking moments before Sara-Lee flashed her eyes and she burst out a few bolts of lightning which steadied herself out and she slowed down and hovered above Dean as he continued to fall dangerously close to the ground, "I'm not sure I can conjure my flames while I'm flying?"

"JUST DO IT!" Sara-Lee screamed and he waved his wrists about and used a string of fireballs which he stretched into columns and aimed down to the ground, he landed softly and safely

"You're a natural" Sara-Lee smirked as they ran to take cover by a bush, in front of them was a building that had two men standing outside with guns

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Dean wondered and looked at Sara-Lee

She thought for a moment, "Right, you create a diversion and I'll sneak in to take a look"

"How?"

"Try to jump, it'll help simulate your fire heart, the more times my heart beat, the more powerful my electric is, it'll be the same for you I suppose, a heart like a hearth"

Dean took another deep breath and nodded as Sara-Lee left him and snuck around the side, "Okay, Dean you can do it" He told himself before shaking his limbs loose and walked generally towards the two guards

"Sup, can I ask you something?"

"No, go away" One of them gruffly said

"Nah, nah, nah here me out, I just wanted to ask… how do you feel about me, a 16 year old boy, kicking your ass with one single blow?"

"You what?" The other confusedly replied

Dean smiled and imagine himself being all powerful and mighty and without thinking he pushed down on his knees and tucked his legs in as he flung his arms into a fist-like-shape and after a second in the air he landed with a loud boom on the ground and flames licked round his legs and spurted forwards to the men and shrouded them in powerful flames, he watched in utter shock as the men crazily yelled prays as they suffered a horrific fate, Dean knew it was all part of the job and with a flick of his wrist he aimed a fireball at the lock on the door and melted it with the melted metal dripping to the ground

"Sara-Lee!" He yelled behind him and she appeared

"Nice, job I knew you had it in you, I see you learn fast, come with me I may need to extra help"

"Yes!" He punched the air before he quietened down and followed her in

"Now, you need to be quiet, okay?"

"Okay"

They crept around and came across a huge room that had suspicious boxes and objects under sheets, "We can't let HYDRA have all these weapons we need to destroy… everything" Sara-Lee smiled and they went back-to-back and threw there fire and electric in every direction making sure everything was blown to pieces or in flames

"We'll that should have brought them running… or not?" Dean looked worried and glanced at Sara-Lee

"We should…"

*Bang* *bang* *bang*

The sound of gunfire could be heard before it could have been seen, "DUCK!" She yelled and they both dived for the ground

Sara-Lee peaked around the corner of the box they were behind and saw roughly ten men scope the place out and race up and down aisles of broken and destroyed pieces of what used to be weapons

"There aren't that many of them, we can do this" Sara-Lee encouraged and she counted down from three before lifting a heavy piece of scrap metal that lay in front of them by her electric powers and threw it at two of the men who was closest to her, they were flung backwards at the force meaning the other eight men came rushing to them only to be met with Dean who fired a fireball at the ground in front of himself and twisted it into a tornado and set it flying forwards and hit four more men

"There's only four left, Dean we can do…" Sara-Lee began but was cut off by one of the men creeping behind her and hitting her with his gun

"SARA-LEE!" Dean hit him with a fireball and by surrounding him in flames he was able to physically lift the man and throw him far away hitting the oncoming one

He picked up Sara-Lee by her arms and carefully dragged her to somewhere safe, "Sara-Lee? Come on I need your help, I need you to…" Dean stopped what he was saying as he watched small vines from the ground suddenly grow, bigger and bigger before snaking around one of the last men and creeping up his legs and arms

The door behind them was violently torn off and another woman entered and flicked her wrists which caused the vines around the man's body to yanked really hard and blood splattered around but before anyone could move she twisted around and slashed her arm diagonally and a sharp leaf spun from her wrist and it cut open the final man's neck open and he fell back to the ground… dead

"Who are you?" Dean stared at her and watched as she murder the men in cold blood

"I'm Jessica, Evens and I'm the Earthbender, Sara-Lee's friend, I live in the forest surrounding this building and I heard the commotion" Jessica informed him and he studied her for a moment

She wore brown underclothes and green jacket and shoes, her hair was an earthy brown with two streaks of green highlights running down each side of her head, similar to his hair but his was blended in with his natural colour but hers was bold and stood out but easier to hide

"Sara-Lee got hit, I need to check on her" Dean fumbled about and crawled quickly over to an unconscious Sara-Lee who had some blood caked in her hair, "Sara, Sara, SARA" Dean picked up her head and stroke her hair from her face, "Can you help her?" He looked up at Jessica

"I have fast healing powers but I am unable to use it on anyone but myself, I'm sorry" Jessica's voice sounded sorrowful

"Let's get her to the Helicarrier, can you fly?" Dean began to pick her up and Jessica was surprised how strong he was

"No, I need something I can see closely to be able to 'fly'" She told him

"Okay, anyway I need your 'vines' to help he keep her steady…" Dean held her as Jessica's fingers transformed into strong, flexible vines that had a few sprouted leaves

…

On the Helicarrier Dean landed on the helipad, again, with Jessica tightly wrapped around him assisting him to safely transport Sara-Lee, they separated and each took her under her arms and they walked towards the door leading inside but before they reached it, someone opened it and came towards them, "Quickly, bring her in"

They looked at him and Dean noticed his hair was blonde but had blue mixed into it, "Ted, right?"

"Yeah"

…

**Okay I lied I did put Jessica in and Ted had a cameo too!**

**This will have a small connection with The Hawk and his Eagle and I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A ;)**

**Might be a while till my next update or not I cannot say when ;0**

**Choi my friends**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. The Secrets Out

**The Doppelgangers**

**Hey, so long time no see right? Yeah prob not, this chappie will be Sara-Lee recovering and Dean going to be practising his powers, Ted talks about himself a little and Jessica is training with Dean… ;) Enjoy**

The beeping of the machine was rhythmic as Dean sat down in the chair beside a recovering Sara-Lee whose head was wrapped in a bandage, no permanent damage just sleep required said the doctor, he sighed

"Hey…" Sara-Lee croaked looking at Dean who sat up

"Hey, you how are you feeling?" He asked her

"What's the weather like outside?" She asked knowingly

Dean was confused, "Cloudy, looks like it's going to rain, why?"

"Oh, I get my energy and strength back quicker if I absorb electricity, can't use my own unfortunately" She explained sitting up and sliding of her bed

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean tried to stop her

"I'm going outside for some fresh air… "

"The doctor said for you to rest"

"I'm fine, I need to get out of her" She raised her hand to the top of the curtain and clicked her finger and dragged them open and she strutted out

Dean smiled 'Typical Sara-Lee, I haven't known her long but she'll make an awesome leader' He thought

On the Helicarrier, Fury stood in front of the huge table in the control room, he stood talking to Agent Hill as four members of the newest team in S.H.I.E.L.D walked in, "Ah, team how do you like the new outfits?" He generally asked them as they did a small pose and Agent Hill glanced up and down them

Dean had kept with his theme of red colour and had a black outfit with red flames burning down the front and side and his red sneakers were designer and were similar colour to his highlighted hair that was impossible to remove

Sara-Lee's outfit was black with lightning bolts streaking from the top and her boots were studded with metal spikes which meant she could hover as her electric could lift every and all metals, here hair was plaited and draped round her neck and ended about her waist

They sat down as Marie inspected Ted who had a classic geeky look, his hair streak with blue like Dean's flaming hair, and his outfit was black from the ankles till his thighs where it was then sprinkled with bubbles like the oceans, a calming looking but his powers were always getting stronger. His glasses were aqua and his hair all curly unlike Dean's straight, spikey

Jessica on the other-hand was refusing to wear hers and had it slung on her back as he held it by the coat-hanger, "NO! I'm going to wear it because I… look… stupid" She moaned and it was then that Hill changed her mind, when she first met Jessica she thought she was the quiet, lonely and sweet girl of the group but that was just a front. Jessica was a murder and slaughterer and Hill realized that having been in the forest by herself for a while and practising her powers, out of all of them she was the up close and personal type

Jessica wore her green and brown clothes and refused to wear her black outfit with green sequined swirls, "Jess, you have to match with us… please we need to look the part and CLAW (Cybernetic Logistic Android and Web-connection) cannot beat us if were not a team"

"FIRST I'm not 'Jess' its Jessica and SECONDLY I don't care" She listed her numbers with her fingers and stormed off in a rage

Ted sighed and rushed off after her, "She's going to be some work" Fury explained and they watched them leave

In the training room, Ted arrived and slipped in quietly and sat on the bench and watched Jessica, her wrist bulged and a green machete-like-leaf drew out of it and fit neatly into her hand, she flung her arm back and within two seconds she threw her arm forwards and it whistled threw the air and hit the jell-O man and took out a chunk of his neck, she repeated it twice more and took off its head and hit its heart straight on

Next she placed her feet together and opened her arms wide like the Angel of the North, her eyes shone green and her hair rose as a strong wind spun in the centre of the room and a string of leaves somehow entered and crazily danced around inn a furious and threatening way, Ted gasped as she moved her arm in front of her and a flash of green spark from her eyes pushed the storm forwards and she landed on her hand and knee

Ted looked at the jell-O man and gasped as it lay on the ground; shredded beyond recognition, "I know you're behind me" She spoke with her back to him

"You are a killer… when I first met you I thought you were quiet, lonely, sweet but now I've seen the real you" Ted said to her, trying to put it nicely

"I know, Agent Hill thought that too, I trained myself for a long while I was alone in that forest" She explained

"How, did you become so… alone?" He carefully took a step towards her

She didn't move, "I was trained in a special kind of way… Shadow Fighting, I lost three of my friends and couldn't cope with it, I faked my own death and left… for good, I was leaving when the explosion happened, they keep me in and took my details before I began living in the forest, my element, you know I can camouflage myself into my background…"

"Your changing the sub…" He began to reply before Jessica spun round like light-speed and grabbed his arm with one hand and his shoulder and with ease she lifted him straight in the air and pulled him right down to the ground and put her knee on his chest and kept her hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving

At that moment, Dean, Sara-Lee and Fury entered to see Jessica on top of Ted, "AGENT EVENS GET OFF AGENT COLORADO!" Fury yelled and Jessica lifted her leg over Ted's flat body and glared at Sara-Lee before fling her hands up and pushing through them

"Are you okay, Ted?" Sara-Lee asked him

"Yeah, sup Teddy Bear" Dean asked him which was natural for him to talk like that and he gave them nicknames

"Nothing, Jessica's just a little disturbed and I was trying to help her, I was close… I think" He was about to go before Sara-Lee put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll go"

She rushed down the corridors to Jessica's quarters and knocked on the door, "Jessica, are you okay? Can I come in"

"No and no" She called but that didn't stop Sara-Lee who snapped her fingers and the door slid open

"GET OUT!" She screamed and threw a leaf blade at her which Sara-Lee stopped with a yellow force field that shone from her hands and spread across her chest and waist and protected her

"Tell what's wrong?" Sara-Lee tried to reason with her

Jessica's face was still like thunder but she seemed to calm down a little, "Would you hate me if I told you something…"

"Sure, anything…"

"You know your trainer who helped you develop your powers…" Jessica asked and Sara-Lee looked confused

"Her name was Elementary… Clint's friends, why?"

"I was on her ex-friends team…" "YOU WERE ON JET'S TEAM!"

…

**Cliff-hanger, what's Sara-Lee gonna do?**

**Only I know ;)**

**Hope you like?**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
